Shokrawall
by Ironbullsmissingeye
Summary: Blackwall/Shokrakar (My OC Qunari Inquisitor.)


Shokrakar and Blackwall fell onto the bed together, naked, their bodies pressed tightly together. There chests grinding against each other, their legs tangled together, their tongues exploring each other's mouths. Shokrakar ran his hand along Blackwall's thigh, hiking it up against his hip. Blackwall draped his arms around the Qunari's neck, pulling him in closer. Moans, and groans filled the room. The candle light flickered, barely filling the room with light but the two managed to find each other. Shokrakar broke their passionate kiss to begin kissing Blackwalls neck.  
He kissed it roughly, occasinally nipping at the skin.

"Inquisitor..." Blackwall whispered into his ear, the mixture of pain and pleasure excited him.

Shokrakar replied with a rough grunt, still nuzzled into Blackwalls neck, his hand caressed Blackwall's thigh.  
Blackwall pulled Shokrakar's head back up, he looked into the Qunari's eyes, letting out a soft sigh.

"Maker, being here with you. This, us, I can't believe it."

Shokrakar let out a small smile, he gently kissed Blackwall on the lips then began to kiss down his body. He trailed kissed down from the chest all the way to his hips. Blackwall was turned on and it showed. His cock was half-erect, but this wasn't good enough. With a grin Shokrakar took it into his mouth, inch by inch he engulfed it. Blackwall wasn't the longest Shokrakar had ever seen but he was thick, the shaft stretched Shokrar's mouth, barely fitting in between his lips. Blackwall let out a soft moan, his body arched slightly. He rested his hand on the back of Shokrakar's head, the warmth of the Qunari's mouth was a welcome feeling. Shokrakar gently glided his tongue up and down Blackwall shaft, his hand gently cupping Blackwall's balls. Shokrakar gently began to bob his head, he went slowly, his tongue softly bumping against Blackwall's veins, his thumb gently caressed Blackwall's balls.

"By Andraste..." Blackwall groaned.

His hand quickly moved to Shokrakar's horn, he gripped onto it tightly using it for support as him body writhed on the bed. Shokrakar wanted to grin but his mouth was too full, knowing Blackwall was enjoying it made him feel rather smug. He moved his head up to the tip and began licking and sucking, his tongue ran across the slit, his other hand began working the length. It was wet and coated with saliva, he gripped it gently, moving his hand up and down slowly. Blackwall bit into his lip, his chest heaved heavily, he was fully erect now, his body yearned for more attention. He felt a pit in his stomach, he wanted Shokrakar inside him, but how could he tell him that? He couldn't, he could never say those words. Oblivious to this Shokrakar continued to stimulate Blackwall's cock. Shokrakar pulled his mouth away from the cock but continued to stroke the length with his hand.

"Someone is ready." Shokrakar chuckled to himself, licking his lips as he looked at Blackwall sprawled across his bed.

Blackwall panted softly, his grip on Shokrakar's horn loosened. His hand slowly slid from the horn the the Qunari's large muscular chest.  
Shokrakar took hold on Blackwall's hand and lifted it to his mouth, he kissed it softly before setting it down on the bed. Shokrakar placed his hand between Blackwall's thighs and gently pushed one finger between his buttocks. The tip of his finger pressed against Blackwall's entrance.

"Do you want it here?" Shokrakar grinned, his finger rubbed in a small circle around the hole.  
"Maker...don't make me say it." Blackwalls' heart was pounding in his chest, he wanted this, he need it, but Maker was he embaressed.

Shokrakar removed his finger from Blackwall's hole and reached down the side of the bed, lifting up a small vial of oil. He pulled the lid off the vial then poured some onto two of his fingers, he set down the oil, and alligned his fingers back to Blackwall's hole. Shokrakar pushed in gently, Blackwall gasped and gripped onto the bed sheets. Shokrakar began to move in fingers, slowly, gently moving them back and forth, in and out. Blackwall moaned, sowly getting adjusted to the feeling. Shokrakar was gentle, making sure not to hurt him.

"Does that feel good?" Shokrakar asked, he nudged against Blackwalls prostate with his finger,  
"Shokrakar...Inquisitor...Please..." Blackwall breathed heavily, begging at the Inquisitor.  
"Please? Please what?" Shokrakar smirked, pressing harder on the prostate.  
"Please...I need you, please." Blackwall lay his head back onto the bed, his body yearned for the Qunari to take him.  
"Of course, you only had to ask." Shokrakar pulled out his fingers, reaching down for the oil again.

Shokrakar slicked up his hand and began to rub his cock. From the tip all the way down he coated himself, he groaned as his hand rubbed roughly. Blackwall watched, blushing as the Inquisitor was almost getting himself off with the oil. Blackwall watched as Shokrakar's muscular chest flexed, he watched the large hand move up and down. He couldn't wait any longer, he took hold of Shokrakar's hand, pulling it away. Shokrakar grinned and took hold of Blackwall's hips, he pulled Blackwall closer, then flipped him over. He placed a small kiss on Blackwall's shoulder blade then alligned himself. With one rough push he entered Blackwall. Blackwall let out a breathless gasp, a sharp pain shot through his body, he hold stretched open wide. Shokrakar grunted, Blackwall was tight. His hole felt like a vice on the Qunari's meaty cock. Shokrakar held himself up with his hands, his hips pushed against Blackwall's firm round ass. After a few minutes Shokrakar began to move, rocking his hips back and forth, tugging the sheets. With each long, hard thrust, the pair moaned loudly. Blackwall groaned into the bed, holding onto the sheets tightly.

Shokrakar pumped his hips harder, getting rougher and faster with his thrusts. Blackwall writhed and called out the Inquisitor's name. Shokrakar moved his hands to Blackwall's and held onto them. Shokrakar leaned down panting into Blackwall's ear "mine" he says softly. Blackwall reached under himself and began to stroke his cock, he could feel himself getting close and he needed to get there soon. Shokrakar's hips began to speed up as he was reaching his climax.

"I...I can't..." Blackwall cried out as he finally released all over his hand and the bed.

Shokrakar continued pumping, with each thrust he could feel himself getting close, he pulled out of Blackwall's tight hold and began to stroke himself. Blackwall collapsed onto the bed. Panting heavily, his whole body twitched. Suddenly, he felt a hot liquid land onto his ass, followed by a loud groan from Shokrakar, who soon after also collapsed onto the bed next to Blackwall. Blackwall slowly moved closer to the Qunari, pressing their bodies together he wrapped his arms around Shokrakars waist. Shokrakar kissed Blackwall on the forehead and wrapped one arm around him, leaning his head on top of Blackwall's. The pair slowly drifted off into a sweaty, naked, slumber.


End file.
